


Razones

by Eve_Sparda



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Sparda/pseuds/Eve_Sparda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble de Resident Evil 1. Situado en el momento en el que Chris se va y deja solos a Jill y Wesker. Jill descubre la verdad que oculta el capitán Albert Wesker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razones

—Vuelvo en un momento.

Chris soltó aquello muy seguro de sí mismo y al segundo ya estaba despareciendo por la doble puerta del comedor. A Jill todo aquello le daba mala espina: primero aparecían aquellas bestias y acababan con Joseph, luego Brad se largaba con el helicóptero dejándolos allí tirados, después cuando encontraron refugio en aquella mansión horripilante resultó que Barry ya no estaba y ahora Chris desaparecía como si nada tras aquellas puertas él sólo dejándola a ella y al capitán Wesker reconociendo la entrada. No podía más. Tenía que impedir que sus compañeros siguieran desapareciendo uno tras otro. Se giró hacia el capitán para hacerle participe de sus pensamientos, pero éste había desaparecido de su lado.

—Magnífico —se dijo la joven—, ¿y ahora dónde se ha metido éste también?

Jill desenfundó su arma y se acercó al otro lado de la estancia esperando encontrar a su capitán. A veces aquel hombre le ponía de los nervios con sus miradas, sus silencios, su tranquilidad y su forma de encañonarte con su arma cuando menos te lo esperabas, sin que te hubieses dado ni cuenta, como si de un fantasma se tratase. Pero Jill había aprendido a aguantar todo aquello estoicamente sin mostrar a nadie lo mucho que pudiese molestarle. Así es como había conseguido llegar tan alto en los S.T.A.R.S.: ver, oír y callar. Recorrió la estancia con la mirada y se acercó cautelosamente a la parte trasera de las escaleras.

—¿Capitán?

—Estoy aquí, Jill —el hombre de las gafas de sol se encontraba en cuclillas observando unos escalones que llevaban a una puerta situada detrás de las escaleras. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Jill y se ajustó las gafas—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Le había perdido de vista y... bueno, no importa. Capitán, no creo que haya sido buena idea dejar ir a Chris solo a investigar, sobretodo después de lo que ha pasado ahí fuera.

Wesker le dedicó una larga mirada escrutadora, se incorporó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Jill, ¿desde cuando te dedicas a cuestionar las decisiones de un superior?

La joven no pudo evitar enrojecer de vergüenza y buscó rápidamente una réplica a aquello. Miró a su capitán y pudo comprobar que aquel maldito parecía divertirse con el aprieto en el que la había puesto.

—Da igual, Jill —continuó Wesker mientras seguía escrutando a la joven agente—. ¿Alguna vez me has visto tomar una decisión sin motivo?

—No, señor —contestó Jill algo insegura del tono que iba tomando la conversación.

—Dime, ¿por qué crees que he mandado a Redfield en solitario?

Jill miró extrañada a su superior, sintiéndose más insegura de lo que nunca había estado en su vida. Los ojos del hombre la atravesaban a través de esas gafas oscuras que ocultaban lo que pensaba realmente y le hacían sentirse desnuda. Wesker esperó unos segundos y, al observar el estupor de su subordinada, continuó hablando:

—Te lo preguntaré de otro modo —Wesker descruzó los brazos y colocó la mano derecha sobre la culata de su pistola—. ¿Por qué crees que he mandado a Redfield sólo, en una mansión que probablemente esté llena de la misma horda de bichos que hemos visto fuera y sin una mísera arma?

Jill sólo dudó un instante, hasta que la verdad llegó a su mente tan clara como la luz que entra por la mañana en un dormitorio o el agua que sale del grifo y sacó instintivamente su arma para apuntar al capitán.

—Bastardo...

—Eres lista, Jill, pero muy lenta. Eso deberías haberlo hecho antes de montar en ese helicóptero. Ahora sé una buena chica y suelta el arma.

—¡No! Voy a disparar —Jill se mantuvo en su posición, sin pestañear. Tenía que ayudar a los demás y vengar a sus amigos.

—No, no lo vas a hacer, ¿y quieres que te diga por qué?

Jill no contestó, pero siguió mirándolo esperando una explicación.

—Por dos razones, Valentine. Una, porque si me disparas no podrás salir nunca de aquí. Y dos, antes de que amartilles la pistola te habré metido una bala en la cabeza y sabes que no miento.

Y tenía razón. Jill había visto disparar a ese hombre en multitud de ocasiones y todavía se sorprendía de la rapidez y precisión que poseía su capitán: había sido capaz de derribar objetivos armados antes de que éstos pudiesen siquiera reaccionar. La agente no quería comprobar la pericia con el arma de aquel hombre. Wesker desenfundó el arma lentamente y apuntó a Jill mientras una media sonrisa de triunfo aparecía en su boca.

—Tira el arma Jill, créeme, no quiero tener que disparar.

Jill pensó en Chris, que estaría en ese momento enfrentándose a dios sabía qué mientras ella tenía en las manos la posibilidad de ayudarlos a todos. O no. ¿Y si lo que había dicho el capitán era cierto y al dispararle sólo empeoraba la situación? Pero había otra posibilidad. Podía ir con él y conseguir la información necesaria para poder salir de allí. Y también podía ayudar a Chris de otra manera.

La joven arrojó el arma lejos, hacia la doble puerta del comedor. Si Chris vuelve a buscarnos la encontrará, al menos así estará armado. Le lanzó una mirada de desprecio infinito a Wesker:

—Pagarás por todo esto.

Wesker hizo una mueca y señaló una de las puertas del hall.

—Las damas primero. Las manos donde pueda verlas.

Jill echó a andar con Wesker tras de sí apuntándole con la pistola. No sabía a dónde la llevaba ni si sería verdad eso de que no quería hacerle daño, pero al menos había ayudado a Chris. Se sintió inútil por haberse dejado pillar de esa forma tan estúpida, pero ahora sólo podía esperar que sus compañeros descubrieran la verdad. Y rezar por que sobrevivieran.


End file.
